Everybody grows up!
by I.idora
Summary: Team 7 is finally growing up!... not by their will though... but by a natural process... See how they react to changes...! Read and Review! Now with drastic changes! Back to HUMOR! It's nearing its end so watch out for the updates...!
1. Sensei, Sakura is bleeding!

_A/n: Hello there, people! This is my first fanfic for Naruto and honestly I do not know all the details about Naruto and its characters! So please be kind enough to review if you have any suggestions, comments and violent reactions! I know the characters seem OOC (Out-of-character) to you as you read this fanfic (if you'd care to read it!) because I really made them that way...! Bwahahaha!!! Anyways, I'd like to hear or READ from you..! So Read and Review...!_  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own Sasuke...**_ o.0uses her disappearing act before Ino and Sakura drops the boulder just above her head0.o_** Ok, I'll prove it to you...! **_O.0uses Ino's mind transfer technique as she approached a mummified Sasuke o.0_**  
  
Sasuke: "me... memen...to...mo... mo... ri... 09... ow..."

Sakura: "Don't say it... Sasuke-kun?!"

Ino: "Sasuke-kun...!" _**o.0hugs Sasuke0.o** _

mementomori09: "He nearly said it?!" **_o.0sigh0.o_**

Sakura: "Back off, Ino?! You have no right over him?!"

Ino: "Oh yeah?! Why don't we settle this?!"

Sakura: "Bring it on?!"

Sasuke: **_o.0 sweatdrop 0.o _**

mementomori09: "alright?!" **_o.0 grabs a popcorn 0.o _**"Enjoy this fanfic!!! I don't own Naruto or its characters! Is that okay, already?! Ooh! Nice hit Sakura?!" **_o.0 winks 0.o_**

_**Chapter One: Sensei, Sakura-chan is bleeding?!  
**_

Sakura stirred as she heard her ever hardworking alarm clock pester her well-deserved sleep.  
  
It was a usual training day for Team 7, the same time, the same place, the same late sensei, the same arrogant Naruto and the same cold Sasuke.  
  
Sakura sighed. Everything was in terms of the usual daily routine, well, except for the terrible headache and stomachache she was currently experiencing.  
  
She slowly rose up from her bed then silently laid her gentle hand on the alarm clock to put it off. She sighed again, she felt like she had training in her sleep and she was drained out from all of it. Literally.  
  
_Okay! That's it!_ Sakura thought. _I want my sleep and I'm gonna get it! Even if it means not seeing, Sasuke-kun! _She declared to herself enthusiastically. _Not that he'd care about it though..._  
  
After 15 minutes of debating to herself whether she 'd go back to sleep or not, Sakura leapt to her bed tiredly then hid herself in the comforts of her blanket, hugging her pillows underneath it tightly.  
  
_Finally, sleep... _Sakura smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, confident that no one can stop her from having the rest her body was craving for, well, all until...  
  
"Sakura-chan?! It's almost time for training?!" Mrs. Haruno chirped as she walked past her daughter's room.  
  
Sakura, automatically, stood at her feet as she heard her mom's call, forgetting about the well-deserved sleep her body was looking for. _Ugh! How could I forget about mom?! _Sakura thought as she heard her mom's call for the second time, not really listening to it though.  
  
She sighed silently as she jumped back to bed, ignoring her mother's cheerful greeting, which, she thought was a good idea... until...  
  
"HARUNO SAKURA, DO YOU MIND GETTING OFF THAT BED THIS INSTANT?!" Mrs. Haruno said in a Surround mode, amplified in 8 speakers, startling even the birds outside Sakura's window.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as she replied a barely heard "Hai." to her mother. After all, nobody wants to mess with the commander-in-chief of the Haruno household. !  
  
****

**o.0**

**In the Training grounds...  
**

Naruto sat comfortably on the grass as he stared at the beautiful sunrise before him. And as minutes passed by, his eyelids started falling, not on his command though.  
  
_Baka Sensei! Late again for training! _Naruto thought as he yawned loudly while placing his arms at his nape, allowing himself into a more comfortable position a.k.a. sleeping position.  
  
"Oi! Naruto?!"  
  
Naruto slightly opened his left eye at the mention of his name and upon opening both of his eyes fully, he met strangely a pair of well-formed cream-colored legs. He stared at those flawless legs for a short second and slowly crawled his eyes to the exposed part of the girl's thigh, watching slowly how her white skirt dance with the wind. Naruto, then, gazed up to the girl's face, looking at her face with admiration as the rays of the sun painted her almost ethereal face.  
  
"Oi?! Naruto?! What's wrong with you?!" The girl asked demandingly, as she watched the boy's dreamy face, which almost looked dreary to her.  
  
Naruto, looked down with a blush on his face then slowly crawled his eyes on the girl's thighs again... only to be met by a pair of black tight shorts underneath the white skirt.  
  
"So, this is what you've been busy about... Naruto..." Sakura said, as a line up of stress marks popped out on her face.  
  
"Sakura-chan..! It's not what you think?!" Naruto said as he watched Sakura's burning fist turn into a massive ball of fire, which, was nearing his face.  
  
"HENTAI?!"

**o.0  
**

**On Some tree...  
**

Sasuke watched the preceding scenes, his eyes alert and wide awake. This is one of the reasons why he didn't want a girl around, not only they are weak, they're also unpredictable. Way too unpredictable. They and their moods... Sasuke muttered under his breath as he watched the blonde-haired boy in orange outfit drop into a boulder, just nearby a brook.  
  
"Oi?! Sakura-chan?! What was that for?!" Naruto asked loudly at the clearly annoyed girl a few meters away from him while nursing his head from the new head bump he had just been graced to receive.  
  
"Ohayo minna?!" Kakashi greeted as he appeared after the puff of smoke cleared from the winds' blow.  
  
He walked casually to Sakura as he saw in the corner of his eyes his students' icy death glares. Kakashi gulped the lump that formed in his throat, he had to think of a change of subject besides the usual topic about him and his punctuality.  
  
The three watched him as he approached. Naruto, still in his sitting position, nursing his head, Sasuke just in front of Sakura, sending Kakashi icy death glares and Sakura in her double-annoyed face, hands on waist and still a few meters away from the fox boy.  
  
"Ohayo minna..!" Kakashi repeated as he noted Sakura's change of clothing, from the usual maroon half-kimono to a white one. "Hey, Nice outfit Sakura..!" He said to his wisest student, who was not even moved by his praise.  
  
"So, why are you late this time?" Sakura asked the silver-haired jounin, waiting expectantly for an answer together with her comrades.  
  
"Well... I was..." Their Sensei started with one of his obvious lies but was cut out by Naruto with a scream.  
  
"Nani Dobe?" Sasuke asked the horrified Naruto behind Sakura, waiting for an immediate response of what was wrong.  
  
"Sensei?! Sakura... Sakura-chan is bleeding?!" Naruto screamed in an unuterrable terror with the matching look on his face.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura shrieked, without even looking back at Naruto.  
  
"It's true, Sensei?! Take a look?!" Naruto said pointing to the spot in Sakura's body that must be injured.  
  
Kakashi immediately went behind Sakura, who was at the moment frozen in shock. Sasuke, as if on instinct, joined the other two behind Sakura, checking the injury whether it was deep or minor.  
  
Sakura, however remained silent, terrified at the thought that it might be "it".

_**To be Continued...  
**_

_  
A/n: Tell me what you think, alright?! Be waiting for it?! Bwahaha!!! -  
_  
**Next Chapter: Sakura has a visitor? _–guess what... erm I mean... who?- _ **


	2. Sakura has a visitor?

_A/n: Arigato for the reviews... sniffs... You guys made me happy... so happy that I wrote the next chappie without thinking much... Me and my big mouth... Well, anyways, thank you for your comments, A.L1! I'd surely make improvements on my work... well I'll try... Arigato...! And to all those who read and reviewed... Arigato! I hope read you this... and the following chapters..! Things are gonna get interesting from here...!_  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...! But I certainly own Sasuke...! Bwahahaha!!! Alright... I don't own him...!!! **0.o gasps o.0** Don't get so grabby!

**Chapter 2: Sakura has a visitor?  
**Naruto deeply pondered upon yesterday's events as he trailed the path to the Haruno's Household. They; Kakashi, Sasuke, and himself, decided to pay Sakura a little visit, just to clarify the little incident that had happened the other day. That weird little incident about the bloodstain on her white skirt.  
  
"What could've happened to her?" Naruto thought out loud as he pictured Sakura in his mind, bitten by a snake, trampled by someone or much worse sliced by some nasty pervert to get through her. Naruto growled in fury as his imagination took him to who-knows-where. Berserk.  
  
Sasuke watched the murderous-looking fox boy beside him, wondering why the other boy didn't notice his presence. _Dobe..._ He said grimly to himself while he mentally asked himself why he even got his self into this little visit. Sasuke remained alert and sensitive to his surroundings as he walked through the silent streets to the Haruno's home, hoping inside that he doesn't meet up with one of his fan girls or much less all of them.  
  
The two boys walked on and on and on... until such time Naruto snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he watched the orange- outfitted monkey in front of him, go around and about with his left hand in the level of his unruly eyebrows.  
  
"Ah... ano... Sasuke... do you know where Sakura-chan lives?" Naruto asked as he faced the black-haired by just beside him.  
  
Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch at the mention of the question. "Nani...?" He said coldly. "Do you mean to tell me that you didn't know where she lived in the first place...?" He asked calmly as his pangs showed at the sides of his mouth.  
  
Naruto gave Sasuke a grim look as he replied "We would've been there if I knew it, ne?"  
  
Sasuke, shaded his eyes with his thick bangs as he backed off 2 meters from his original position, taking out several kunai in his hands.  
  
_ Baka... You wasted my time... _Sasuke thought as he faced the fox-boy, ready for offense.  
  
Naruto took out a set kunai in his hands himself, prepared for Sasuke's charge, smiling in one side. I'll prove you what I can do now, Sasuke!  
  
They stayed in the same position until a single Sakura blossom landed in the middle of the two avengers.  
  
Both charged each other in maximum speed, each one determined to prove themselves. Throwing kunai pieces at each other at a rate of 5 pieces per millisecond.  
  
_ They had gotten better..._ The watcher said as he observed them silently with his deadly lazy eyes.  
  
Both stopped at the same second as they felt a familiar chakra surrounding the place.  
  
"Naruto, we are being watched." Sasuke said in a whisper as he scanned the trees surrounding them for a trace of someone or something.  
  
"I know that Sasuke! I'm no baka!" Naruto said as he took a kunai from his pocket. "There!" Naruto shrieked as he sent his kunai flying almost at the same time as Sasuke did to a nearby tree, which had thick willows around it.  
  
"Get out!" Naruto commanded sternly as he walked coolly to the target's tree, his eyes never breaking contact from the shadow hiding in the willows.  
  
"Oi... oi... Naruto... Don't waste your kunai on me." The shadow said as he sent the 2-kunai pieces flying back to their owners.  
  
Sasuke smirked as the shadow revealed himself, telling them firmly... "You're late." Under his dark mask.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto beamed as he saw the older man approach them with the same lazy look in his eyes.  
  
"So... When did fighting in the middle of nowhere get close to coming to Sakura's house?" Kakashi asked glumly as he eyed his two students, knowing the answer already to his question already.  
  
"Let's go." Kakashi said, motioning to his students to follow him, which the two obediently followed without a word.  
  
o.0  
  
After an hour of trekking to Sakura's house, the boys finally arrived at their willed destination.  
  
Kakashi walked up to the door and knocked in a polite tone, not too loud and not too soft.  
  
"Hai?" A woman replied, which looked like Sakura's mother, as she opened the door.  
  
"Konichiwa!" Kakashi chirped as he keenly eyed the inside of the house from where he was standing. "We would like to see Sakura..." Kakashi finished.  
  
Mrs. Haruno smiled warmly as she invited Sakura's guests inside their humble home, asking them to sit around comfortably and wait for her daughter to come down from her room. The three waited patiently just as the older lady said and watched Sakura as she walked down the stairs, painfully, in a way.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped worriedly as he saw the girl walk slowly with pain pained all over her face.  
  
"Daijobu-kuh?" Naruto asked kindly as he stood to accompany the pink-haired girl.  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura replied, feeling the blush climb up her cheeks as she remembered yesterday morning's events, stubbornly refusing Naruto's helping hands.  
  
They sat themselves more comfortably on the bouncy sofa as they sipped the tea, which Mrs. Haruno prepared upon Sakura's arrival.  
  
"So what happened to you yesterday, Sakura-chan?" Naruto started, breaking the silence that emanated through the whole room.  
  
Sasuke watched Sakura as she blushed crimson red over the question while Kakashi waited expectantly for an answer and a valid one too.  
  
"Ah... That... ano..." Sakura started but was cut off by her mother who decided to save her daughter over the question.  
  
"Naruto-kun, she just had her first monthly visitor." Mrs. Haruno said warmly as he eyed the 3 boys giving her the impression that they didn't get it. Mrs. Haruno sweatdropped.  
  
"Who did this to you, Sakura? Who had hurt you?" Sasuke asked heretically.  
  
Mrs. Haruno blinked in confusion over Sasuke's question. "Eh... gentlemen.. I think you had me wrong." Sakura's mom said as she felt all eyes on her with Sakura's pleading ones.  
  
"You see it's normal for a girl to have this visitor. The blood that you saw was not driven out by force, it just came out naturally." Mrs. Haruno completed, hoping that that satisfied their curiosity.  
  
"We understand, Haruno-san. We just wanted to check on Sakura and her health. Forgive us for disturbing you. We will go now." Kakashi stated.  
  
Mrs. Haruno bowed down respectfully at Kakashi and he did the same as Sakura led them to the door.  
  
"So I guess... I'll just see you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved back at her as she closed the door.  
  
The two watched their sensei, expectantly waiting for the explanation based from what Sakura's mom said, after all they were still concerned.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, so what's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, concern obvious in his eyes.  
  
Kakashi sighed then opened his mouth to speak what has been ringing in his head, mumbling a soft "I have no idea." As he gained contact with his pupils.  
  
"Nani?!" Naruto shouted, expecting more of that from his sensei.  
  
Sasuke, however, didn't pay much attention to conversation as he read a poster just above a clinic they just passed by. It read...  
  
** BOYS WILL BE MEN!**  
  
After reading so, he heard a monstrous cry coming from inside the clinic, obviously coming from a boy.  
  
Nani... he thought glumly as his other two companions stared at the clinic, mouths almost gaped.  
  
**TBC**_A/n: Chapter Two!!! I know it's not much but I think it's fine after suffering from a serious Writer's block for bloody 6 months! Oh well... tell me what you think... I'm still open for comments and suggestions... so review?! -  
_  
**Next Chapter: Boys Will Be Men..! –guess what'll happen?! Bwahahaha! I'm so evil! Mwahahaha!!!- **


	3. Boys will be men! Who's next!

_**A/n: **Hello people!!! Thanks for your wonderful reviews especially to you **Maya Amano!** By the way, please read her fanfic... it is entitled **'Memories Unleashed'** thank you so much! Anyways... on with the story... hihi... **0.o I'm so evil o.0** Hey, I know I promised a fanfic to anyone who could guess what happens next but I can't stop writing about this that I ultimately forgot about the deal... oh well... maybe next time...! Is that alright? Gomen ne.. :D  
  
_**Disclaimer:** Since I couldn't own Sasuke, I'll just have Neji for myself!!! Any part takers? **_0.o dodges a tomato nearing up her face o.0_** I thought so...

**Chapter 3: Boys will be Men! Who's next?!  
**

Sasuke gaped himself as he saw a boy, around 3 years younger than him, walk out of the clinic wearing a red skirt, which hemlines were 5 inches below the knee, a tiny tear in his right eye and a proud father behind him.  
  
"Well, my boy, looks like you're one step to being a real man!" the father prodded his son as they walked home with the younger boy walking painfully behind his father and answering Naruto's stare with his own. "What are you looking at?" the boy said rudely as he walked past Naruto, not waiting for an answer but only for effect.  
  
Naruto followed the boy and his father with his gaze, mouthing the same words the father had given to his son. "One step to being a real man..." Naruto repeated rather loudly, making his other two companions stare at him in confusion.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto started. "What do they do in there?" Naruto asked, his fingers pointing to welcoming door of the little clinic before them. The silver-haired jounin sweatdropped as he remembered a **really painful memory** in the same clinic.  
  
"Circumsicion..." Sasuke said bluntly just to make the blonde-haired boy shut up.  
  
"Circum... Circum... Si... sicion..." Naruto said in between his stuttering words.  
  
"Hai. Circumsicion." Sasuke repeated, his face ever serious.  
  
Naruto lisped an **O** in his mouth and finally had the courage to ask the questions that had been stuck on his head since the boy in a red skirt went out the clinic.  
  
"What's with that **Circum?** Why was the boy crying then? Did you have it Sasuke? What's with the one step to being a man got to do with this **Circum?**" Naruto asked, flooding his audiences with more questions.  
  
Sasuke, then, interjected. "I pity you."  
  
"Nani?!" Naruto shrieked, half-seeing how their sensei left them but didn't care about it, what mattered was Sasuke was getting in his nerves, pitying him.... **HIM...** the next Hokage!  
  
"Sasuke!!! Don't tell me you had this... this Circum before?!" Naruto asked, as if challenging Sasuke.  
  
"Of course. I was brave enough to have it just after birth." Sasuke said, as he pivoted his heels to the direction of his home, leaving Naruto behind.  
  
"Well... then... I'm having it too! Just you wait Uchicha Sasuke!!! I shall be more of a man than you and that way... Sakura-chan might notice me! And the girls will be screamin my name instead of yours!" Naruto screamed, panting heavily after his speech. _And that way... I will be closer to being the next Hokage..._ Naruto follow-upped as he smiled to himself, as he watched the retreating figure of his teammate.  
  
_ Do as you wish, dobe..._Sasuke thought as he walked further from the nosy blonde boy.  
  
"Alright!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he bravely entered the clinic's hall, sitting beside a plump boy who had his teeth jittering in fear for some reason, he did not know.

**0.o**

**  
**Naruto waited patiently without a word, eyeing suspiciously at those boys who had just gone out of the certain room. _Why were those boys sobbing?_ Naruto thought to himself as he felt his nervous system work in a jolt when the plump boy beside him was called into the room.  
  
(heartbeat)  
  
"Wow... You are very brave to come here by yourself..." an old woman said to Naruto as she handed him a navy blue skirt.  
  
"Eh? What's this Oba-san?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the better off him.  
  
"What?" The old woman asked cupping her ears to hear the boy clearly.  
  
"Oba-san! What is this **SKIRT** for?!" Naruto asked in a quite loud voice.  
  
"Take off your underwear and wear it, my boy..." the old woman said, a warm smile placed on her face. "You're going to be next."  
  
"Oh... Arigato.... Oba-san..." Naruto said while looking closely to the navy blue long skirt he was holding, feeling his heartbeat race for some reason, he did not know. Yet.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naruto gulped as he heard the plump boy's loud screams of plea, hoping he knew what was **really** going on inside there. And before he can say another word, the plump boy went out of the room, having the customary watery eyes and the long skirt below his knees.  
  
Naruto followed the boy with his gaze, feeling his heart almost jump off his body upon imagining the things that must've happened **in** there.  
  
"Who's next?!" the old man asked from inside the room, opening the door slightly to see if the line was going any shorter.  
  
Naruto bolted up and then nervously entered the **torture room** just as his mind had registered. _I'm going to be the man!... The next Hokage... The..._ Naruto thought as he approached the grouchy old man, holding a pair of sharp knives in his both hands.  
  
"So are you ready son...?" the old man asked, his smile never failing.  
  
Naruto gulped the lump on his throat as he followed the instructions given to him by the elder man in front of him.  
  
"This is it, boy, you're finally going to be a man..." the old man said kindly, as he raised his hand, his knife held tightly.  
  
"Matte!!!" Naruto shrieked in horror as he saw the knife almost hit him. "Before anything else... Could you tell me what Circumcision is?" Naruto stuttered in fear of whatever it was that was about to happen.  
  
The old man smiled reassuringly, still holding his knife tightly, watching the boy's changing expression from anxiousness to fear. "Oh... you'll know that in a second."  
  
"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
**  
"Bull's eye!"  
  
**o.0 to be continued o.0  
**  
_a/n: So am I evil or what? Haha!!! Review, aright?!!  
  
**Next Chapter: The Out of tune Soprano..! –I'm so bad... So bad!!! Bwahaha!!!- **_


	4. The Out of tuned Soprano

_A/n: Haha!!! The last chapter was really evil...! Bwahaha!!! Anyways... Thank you for your reviews... They helped me a lot and inspired me to go on with my writing. The routine still goes on... Comments, suggestions, and violent reactions are still welcome..! Alright! By the way... Keep your reviews coming! Arigato!!! BTW... the characters in this chapter are OOC... I'm positive about it... but just as I said I made them that way because this is my story... So Bare with me...! It's not really humorous on this chappie but you'll get the picture later on...I am, still, after all, a lover of romance but we'll get even with it later... Ok?  
_  
**Disclaimer:** Nobody is competing with me for Neji! **0.o jumps for joy! o.0** So I'll go to the second step... Can I own Iruka-sensei? **0.o looks around and finds no one objecting o.0** Ehem... I therefore own Iruka-sensei!!! **0.o gets splat by a pie on her face o.0** Crap! There goes my brown-belt...  
  
**Hints:** Sakura went first. Naruto went second. Guess who's next?! Very good kids! You've got it..! Here's a star! :D **o.0 so evil 0.o** Heck I wanna be a pre-school teacher! Kawaii!!!  
  
**Chapter 4: The Out of tuned Soprano!  
**  
Sakura, leaned on her arms as she stared out the bay window, simply looking at the stars, daydreaming. She recollected the events of that day when she suddenly remembered Sasuke's absurd outburst. _Who did this to you...? Who had hurt you?_ His words were ringing in her head... And it just reminded her of how he fought for her during that time when the Sound Ninjas attacked her. She sighed sadly as she pondered how Sasuke felt about her, ending up with nothing but the same cold icy stares she usually saw from the dark-haired boy.  
  
_ Could there be something else behind it...? _Sakura thought deeply as she closed her eyes. She smiled as she reopened her green celestial orbs and looked lovingly at the shadowy figure below her. Sakura slapped her left cheek, telling herself "Baka Sakura... daydreaming at the middle of the night..." and with that she shut her windows silently, closing her curtains slowly, as if someone would awaken from the creaks that the windows made.  
  
** For what she thought was a daydream was reality...  
**  
Sasuke rested his head upon his pillow, thinking about the absurdity of that day. A smirk appearing on his face as he imagined the pain Naruto just gone through. Just right for him. He thought glumly as he stirred from his position. What could be happening next? First, Sakura gets this bloodstain on her skirt, then Naruto gets circumcised, then he...? What? _What more could happen? _Sasuke asked himself, yet didn't get his answer. As if.  
  
He just passed by Sakura's house and found her deep in thought by her bedroom's window just as he presumed. She didn't even notice him. Sasuke blinked. Why would he care about that nosy girl anyway? He asked himself. _Yeah. Why?_  
  
He shook his head to get over his least favorite subject if ever it would be one of his favorites._ I still have my goal. And I will have it._ He thought to himself as he felt the spurge of anger in him. _Itachi..._  
  
**o.0  
**  
Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to lift himself out of bed. _Darn it! If I knew that this Circum would hurt so much, I wouldn't have had it! _Naruto thought as he slowly stood up. _I couldn't go out like this...! Not wearing a girl's skirt at least...!_ He thought as he stared at his reflection on the mirror just opposite him, wondering in his subconscious whether girls have to go through the same thing to be a real woman. _Hmm...  
_  
Naruto slowly took off to his mini kitchen, grabbing a glass of expired milk from the refrigerator. He was immune with this type of milk, somehow. He slowly gulped the sweet-sour milk in his glass, which he hoped would replenish his hunger for ramen. _Ugh... I couldn't get out like this..._ Naruto sighed as his stomach mumbled something like 'FEED ME!', making Naruto pity himself. More.  
  
**o.0  
**  
Sasuke sat up on the same tree like he always did, swinging his left leg into mid-air to ease his boredom as he watched the blurry blue sky open her mouth for the sun's light entrance. He gently sighed mentally as he saw that no one is coming for training today. Sasuke smirked at the thought of Naruto's pain that he might be going through today and for the rest of the week and as for Sakura... Sasuke shook his head mentally as he saw a long blonde-haired girl nearing his tree along with the other searching girls, who were quietly sneaking into every tree in the forest, which was near to their training grounds. Sasuke sweatdropped as he though _Oh no... Not again...  
_  
**o.0  
**  
"Sasuke-kun!" The girls shrieked as they ran after their LOVE, who was at the moment, busy from running away from them.

_ Iie!!! I gotta think of something! _Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto's house nearby. He smiled to himself secretly. _Now that's what I've been thinking about..._ He thought as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, well, out the girl's vision at least.  
  
**0.o  
**  
Naruto sat on his wooden chair, wondering what the noise outside was all about but his thoughts were easily answered when he heard squeals of 'Sasuke-kun!!! Where are you?!'. Naruto bent his head slowly then stood up in determination. "I shall be better than you, Uchicha!" Naruto screamed as he curled his fist to form his latest pose but stopped in the middle of it when he felt a familiar chakra just behind him.  
  
"Baka... Did you really think you could be better than me because of circumcision?" Sasuke said coldly as Naruto knelt down in defeat or was it?  
  
"Ah...! Why did this thing have to hurt!!!" Naruto shrieked as his eyes flooded the house with his tears and along with his stomach, which mumbled more like the crash of thunder.  
  
Sasuke looked at fox boy with his emotionless eyes as he squealed "Do...Be.."  
  
"Huh? Nani Sasuke?" Naruto asked, confused over what the high-pitched boy said, all of the sudden.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widen as he repeated the same words he uttered awhile ago "Dobe..." he squealed once more in an even higher pitch.  
  
Naruto blinked as he heard the rat-like voice of his teammate then it struck him...  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" the foxed boy retorted as he pointed to the disgusted face of the remaining Uchicha in the village.  
  
"Nani?" Sasuke tried again, yet heard the same squeaky voice he had when he repeated the words to Naruto. _What in the world is happening to me?! _Sasuke thought as he patted his chest, hardly, hoping that it might do the trick.  
  
"Nani? Sasuke?" Naruto said as he imitated Sasuke's voice makeover. "Nice voice, SASUKE!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Naruto continued despite Sasuke's 'Shut up'-s!, making him laugh more and roll over the small space in his little kitchen. He even forgot about the stingy pain that occurred to him awhile ago.  
  
**o.0  
  
Outside Naruto's house  
**  
The girl's alerted as they heard Naruto's words, from inside the house, specifically Sasuke's name. They squeaked happily yet quietly as they surrounded Naruto's home, with Ino leading them.  
  
_ At last, I found you, Sasuke-kun!_ Ino thought as she blushed crimson, hands on her cheeks, thinking about what might happen after their meeting with pink hearts at her background, in her imagination though. _This is it... Ino... You just have to have the right moves!_ Ino straightened up then kicked the door and jumped inside, declaring her love for Sasuke.  
  
The two boys blinked as they saw Ino remove her ponytail to reveal her "now" long hair, stopping their physical assaults to each other.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." Ino started as she stared at her fingers, which were interloping themselves by her command. "We just want to know something... One question.. One answer." Ino said, fixing herself from her current position. "We just want to know one thing and if you answer it, we'll never bother you...Tell us...!" Ino said bravely to the cornered Sasuke.  
  
"Which one of us do you really like?!" Ino finished, her cheeks now pale as paper.  
  
Sasuke, however, looked at the girls with his icy onyx eyes, looking for an entrance of escape, which he didn't find, because the house was too much crowded.  
  
"Answer me!" Ino pleaded.  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth, the girls held their breaths as the answer to their questions finally revealed...  
  
**o.0 to be Continued o.0  
**  
_ A/n: hehe... I know it's quite lousy but I promise thrilling action in the next chapter... The same routine! Review! Alright!!! _


	5. Iie

_A/n: Bwahaha!!! I don't know what to write next!!! Gomen ne... but it seems my fanfic is going somewhere else, I do not know where though... The next events might not be funny anymore, just as I placed in the genre of this story but I think my idea would be the perfect especially for the scene...Hmm... You judge it... Good or bad... I think I can take it...! Arigato minna- san!!! Maybe I'd change the genre into general... hmm... what do you think?  
_  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and its characters but I do own Orlando Bloom...! Bwahahaha!!! Where did my sense go?! **0.o thinks hard o.0** I guess common sense is not so common these days...** o.0 sigh o.0  
  
Hints:** No hints today kids but there is a moral lesson in this chappie... watch out for it!

**Chapter 5: Iie...  
**"Onegai Sasuke-kun!!!" Ino repeated as she saw Sasuke close his mouth again, making it harder for her every second.  
  
Naruto, however, watched the events, seeing how the intensity around him grew higher just as a heat wave in the middle of traffic. He eyed Sasuke with concern in his eyes, thinking of what he'll answer if he was in Sasuke's position.  
  
Sasuke, looked around him, just moving his eyes just to relax himself a bit. He was never asked such a question before. _To choose._  
  
Ino looked at him with pleading eyes, muttering his name each time she did. While he just stood there, motionless, never really caring about what was really going on.  
  
"Sasuke-kun... We just wanted you to answer the question..." Ino said again, hoping it would convince the raven-haired boy to at least speak up what's on his mind when they heard a loud shout just from outside the house.  
  
"Ino-pig!!!"  
  
"Nani?!" Ino shrieked as she heard the made-up nickname, transforming into the usual high-spirited Ino with balled fists and a stress mark tattooed on it. "Who said that?!" she asked as she murderously scanned the place for the crazy lunatic who just insulted her sexiness.  
  
And from the middle of the halved crowd, a girl stood, plastic bag in hand, saying "I did."  
  
Ino looked angrily at the girl who slowly walked up to her. "What is your business here, Forehead girl?" Ino asked as she felt hey fury grow. It was the perfect moment and **she** had ruined it. She, who used to be her best friend.  
  
"Stop it, Ino." Sakura said as she looked at the other girl not with competing eyes but calm ones.  
  
"What are you saying now, Sakura?! Didn't you want to know the truth?! Didn't you want to know what's really on Sasuke's mind?! Tell me!!!" Ino said as she stared at the pink-haired girl, who held the bag she had, tightly. "Everybody wants to know the truth and I know that you want to know it too! Right?! Answer me!" Ino said bitterly as she watched Sakura with taunting hawk eyes.  
  
Naruto watched Sakura from a distance, aching to know what Sakura was planning to do and what she was doing there, just as Sasuke did.  
  
"Hai..." Sakura replied to Ino after the heating seconds flee. "I wanted to know what's on his mind too..." Sakura finished, looking down at the filthy floor down her.  
  
Ino smirked as she thought in mind that the girl was just plainly being eccentric, acting like she was different, when everybody's just the same.  
  
Sasuke took his gaze off Sakura. He thought she was different. He thought she would understand but just as he assumed... he was wrong. Just as always. She was just one of them.  
  
"Demo..." Sakura continued after a couple of seconds, causing the people to lock their eyes on her. "He doesn't like anyone of you..." She said as she looked at her audience, which were shocked upon her cold words, just as if they were stuck on the ground or buried by the quicksand. "Didn't you hear?!" Sakura asked as she felt her eyes water. "He doesn't like any of you!" she repeated to them coldly and stridently, causing the other girls besides Ino, who was clenching her teeth in anger, step back.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Ino said as she looked piercingly at Sakura with her azure eyes. "He didn't like us did he? But what about you huh? What about you Sakura!? What about you?! Did he like you?! Did he?!"  
  
"Iie..." Sakura said silently, almost inaudible to the ear. "I wasn't saying that... Ino... chan..." she continued weakly as she hugged herself as she looked down on the wooden floor. "I am one of you..." she finished.  
  
Ino softened her stare at Sakura as the other girl looked down, still hugging herself.  
  
"Sasuke-kun... doesn't like me and he never would... "she weakly said, as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, fighting her tears back. "Demo... despite that... I wouldn't force him to tell me what he doesn't want to tell me..." she said pointedly as she regained her composure, sighing afterwards. "And that is the difference between us..." She smiled as she rose her head up, searching for a certain orange-outfitted fox boy.  
  
"There you are!" Sakura beamed as she saw the blonde-whiskered boy a few meters away from Sasuke, who seemed unmoved by the situation.  
  
"Eh?" Naruto said as he pointed his face with his index finger. "Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Hai!" Sakura replied gleefully. "I heard what happened to you...!"  
  
Naruto blushed crimson.  
  
"They said you couldn't even get up after the- you know what- but I couldn't see that now!" Sakura continued as she eyed the fox boy with her emerald eyes. "Here." Sakura said as she handed the fox boy the bag she held. "I realized that you wouldn't go out after the event yesterday... well not in that navy blue skirt at least." Sakura paused as she saw her audiences' eyes on Naruto's skirt. "That's why... I bought you this..." Sakura said as she smiled brightly at him.  
  
Naruto smiled. Nobody had really cared to do something like that to him ever since. "Arigato Sakura-chan..." the fox boy said as he smelled the hot ramen packed in a small bowl with a cover.  
  
"Oi... Naruto... that doesn't mean anything." Sakura said as she showed her disgusted face to Naruto. "Do not misunderstand it..."  
  
"Wakatta..!" the fox boy said cheerfully, though in his mind he was hoping that it meant something else... _Oh well..._  
  
Sakura smiled as she pivoted her heels, passing through her very much moved audiences, who were still frozen by her striking words. Sakura sadly smiled inwardly as she closed the door behind her... _Ja ne..._ She thought, probably thinking she had said it instead of having it in thought.** 0.o to be continued o.0  
**_A/n: Ugh... another lousy chapter... And I even thought it was perfect... Ugh... Anyways... the routine still goes on... read.. review... comments, suggestions and violent reactions are still accepted... Don't be too harsh though because I'm in a middle of a depression...**o.0 sigh 0.o** Too much for the moral lesson... ne? Bad turn out of events too... **o.0 sigh 0.o** Stupid depression...I'll try better on the next chappie... _


	6. Sakura Moments!

_**A/n:** Hello my dear readers...! Sorry about the last chapter... Ugh I was suffering from depression at that time but I do think I'm over it already... Maybe I should change the genre of this story... what do you think?  
  
_**_-I am the vision of your subconscious, you wish you never had... An existence you will meet in your sleep... the kiss that will end your breath... and the angel that will kill you in your dreams...- Nemuri Shi  
_**  
****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Nemuri Shi (Maya Amano does though!)  
**

**Chapter 6: Sakura's Moment  
**

Everybody inside Naruto's house remained silent, dreaded by the truth Sakura had just told them. Sasuke stirred uncomfortably as he heard Sakura's words repeating in his head like a tune that can't get off his head. He was glad in a way that ,maybe, maybe Sakura had realized about him and his concerns. _But..._ Sasuke scanned the mass inside the old, dirty room, watching everyone quietly with his cold eyes, which seemed troubled as well. Everybody's eyes were cast down, as they felt the tension inside the room go down by one centigrade.  
  
Ino slowly faced Sasuke with a more determined look on her face, her azure eyes moving now and then, probably because of anxiousness and other mixed emotions.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." Ino started as tension slowly rose from its drop level once more. "Despite what Sakura had said..." Ino paused for a silent 6 seconds. "I still... no... We... We still want to know..." Ino said as she bravely regained composure, causing the other girls to stand up once again with pride, who are still unsure of what to do.  
  
"If you do not say anything... You'll just have a hard time... and we will as well.." Ino coaxed as Naruto watched the two closely, hoping it would stop, right here, right now.

**o.0  
**

**From the outside  
**

Sakura clenched her fists as she heard Ino continue the crazy idea, just from behind the door, she had closed a while ago. She knew that waiting outside would be a great idea. She had no intention of eavesdropping but then... **_THAT INO-PIG IS GETTING ON MY NERVES ALREADY!!!_** Inner Sakura screamed as the outer Sakura sighed inwardly, hoping Sasuke's fan club got what she meant.  
  
Sakura leaned to a wall, opposite to Naruto's door, pondering to herself what she just did.  
  
_ I don't... I don't know..._ Sakura thought as she tried to replay everything that had just occurred. Sakura sighed softly once more, as she looked at her sandal-covered feet, asking herself... _Why... Why did I say that... I... I wanted... I wanted to... to know what he thinks too... demo... why?_  
  
Sakura closed her eyes to relax her mind, but just before she can fully close them. A piercing angry scream was heard just from inside Naruto's house...

_**o.0 to be continued 0.o  
**_

_**A/n:** I know it's a very short chapter compared to my other short ones... But if you don't review this... I would take a hint and stop this fic... bwahahaha!!! Guess I'll keep the ending to myself..! Bwahahaha!!! **o.0 grins evilly 0.o** Be waiting for your reviews..! _


	7. Kill that Pest!

_**A/n:** I have taken over the mind of the author of this fic. The memento is sleeping in her subconscious lair and I have been given the opportunity to write the continuation of this fic. You choose... the memento or I, Nemuri Shi... Godess of Sleeping Death. Whatever your answer is... Write it in your reviews or else... I shall visit you in your sleep and make sure you never wake up... Good Luck...Happy Nightmare...  
_

_  
**Disclaimer:** Nobody owns me... I have my own identity... -Nemuri Shi  
_

_  
**The Real A/n:**_ Gomen Nasai!!! My other self is trying to control me again... hihi... Anyways I hope you'd be more generous in your reviews...because I won't continue this fic until I have a satisfying amount of reviews... **_o.0 evil grin 0.o_** Nah... I'm not that mean... Thank you for those who reviewed... And I would want to clarify something with one of my reviewers... The **_Circum_** had hurt because they used the old-fashioned way... No anesthesia... GREAT pain... hihi... I hope I elaborated whatever's bothering you... Ok... Let's move on...

**_The Real Disclaimer:_** I want to own Cabuto... but unfortunately I'm taken... ne... Kakashi-sensei? _**o.0 sleep talks...o.0  
  
**_

_**Chapter 7 Kill that pest!  
**_

Sakura widened her eyes as she saw a cloud of dust appear behind a group of terrifying girls who were chasing after... She did not know who or what... She was slightly taken aback from her leaning position that even her Inner Self did as she saw the rampaging girls with stress marks all over their faces run after an unbearably seen figure, she, herself, did not notice.  
  
Sakura looked at the trace that Sasuke's fan club, which didn't consist herself, leave. She tiptoed to Naruto's door slowly, avoiding the plainly wrecked door, which almost, fell on her head due to massive tortures. Sakura's sweat dropped as she looked at the inside of Naruto's disheveled home, searching for any sign of life, if there was any left after the stampede. Sakura searched randomly, her eyes widening after spotting a yellow-haired boy, tears flowing from his eyes like waterfalls. Literally.  
  
Sakura looked at the whiskered boy as he continued to sob for his poor harassed house.  
  
"Oi Naruto!" Sakura shrieked to catch the attention of the boy. "Naruto!!! What happened here? Where's Sasuke-kk..." Sakura stopped at her mention of his name.  
  
"What happened here Naruto!?" Sakura asked as she quickly erased the sadness starting to infiltrate her soul.  
  
Naruto looked at Sakura from his Indian sit position, his eyes still watery and his mouth making a cute pout.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Naruto started as he lifted himself off his sitting position, his skirt foamy with dust particles, left undusted. "It just happened and before I knew it..." Naruto said right before he was cut by Sakura's sudden terrified look, her eyes widened, and her face filled with disgust as if she saw a cockroach and a LARGE one too...  
  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan...?" Naruto inquired, one of his eyebrows cocked high in confusion.  
  
Sakura smiled in horror as she picked up a stray piece of wood just beside her, pointing it shockingly at Naruto.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as question marks appeared like mushrooms for behind his back.  
  
"Naruto..." Sakura started as she tiptoed silently to Naruto's direction.  
  
"Nani Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he felt his heartbeat just as Sakura neared him.  
  
"Shh...!" Sakura said as sweat drops suddenly flooded the back of her head. "Naruto..." Pause. "Just... Don't. Move." Sakura said like she was frozen dummy, her footsteps inaudible to the ear.  
  
Naruto tilted his head to the right as he pondered why everyone seemed too absurd that day. "What are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he felt himself backing at the sight of Sakura, holding the piece of wood tightly as ever, her eyes locked on something in between his waist and the half of his thighs. Naruto blushed at he misinterpreted Sakura's actions. _Damn Kakashi-sensei! Influencing even Sakura!!! _Naruto thought as he imagined his teacher holding his favorite perverted book. Naruto shook his head violently to refresh his thoughts to something different when he felt an unbearable surge of pain in the mid-part of his body. !  
  
"GOTCHA!" Sakura screamed happily as she squished the wandering LARGE cockroach in Naruto's skirt. "Naruto, you should really try cleaning this house. It's filled with pests already!" Sakura said as she watched Naruto's facial expression from confused to indescribable, which just reminded her of one little priceless thing.  
  
_ Oops..._

__

_**o.0 To be Continued 0.o  
**_

_**  
A/n: **Why am I so mean to Naruto? Oh well... Anyway... I'll be waiting for your reviews! My target number of reviews is 40... so if I don't get a forty... No one would ever know the real story behind Sasuke's disappearance and his fan club's outrage..! Bwahahahaha!!! ****__o.0 EVIL GRIN 0.o  
_  
**_Next Chapter: A Series of Multiple Flashbacks! _**


	8. A series of Muiltiple Flashbacks!

_**A/n:** Hello my lovely readers... and of course the few handsome ones...**o.0 wink 0.o**! Thank you so much for your reviews...! Thank you Max Knight for your encouragement... I would continue this even if nobody reads it or reviews it!!! Anyway I would like to clarify one thing to you guys, I am a girl and I didn't have **CIRCUMCISION**, which makes two things... oh well.... And by the way... I don't really know if they have circumcision in Japan... **o.0 sweat drop 0.o** but I do think they do... I am not really sure though... Just keep in mind that this fanfic and that all the information in it are not necessarily true in the physical world...but it exists in my World!  
  
**Disclaimer: scroll down...**_  
  
**Mementomori09:** Harry Potter or Sasuke? Hmmm... Hard choice... I own both! Bwahahaha!!!  
  
**Catherine:** Ok... There you go! **_o.0 wrapped the "memento" in a straightjacket 0.o_** Bye Best friend! _**o.0 shuts the door of the ambulance o.0**_ as you have read... I have already gotten rid of the memento and her crazy antics..! Oh and by the way she doesn't own anything just a pair of smelly socks! Enjoy the story everyone!

_**Chapter 8: A Series of Multiple Flashbacks!  
**_Sakura laid the fainted Naruto in his bed, using all the chakra she had to carry the heavy-ramen-eater. She decided to do him a favor, he, himself, didn't ask for.  
  
Sakura thought of fixing Naruto's house wreck since she felt guilty about hitting his... umm... never mind. _There are lots to do..._ Sakura thought as she forced herself not to laugh as she recalled Naruto's priceless facial expression when she had hit his "vulnerable spot"._ Gomen Naruto... Blame the crazy cockroach for it..._ Sakura thought as she watched the whiskered-boy sleep with his eyes swirling, giving up on the laughing spell that had possessed her.  
  
Sakura closed the door of Naruto's room so as not to disturb the poor boy and reluctantly looked for the things she needed. _Time to clean up! _Sakura thought as she swept the debris that had fallen off the walls after the rampage.**o.0  
****Meanwhile...  
**

"Where is that impostor?!" Ino grunted angrily as every girl in Sasuke's fan club asked the same thing, searching for a familiar figure, hiding in one of those tall trees.  
  
"Don't just stand there! He's just around and he's gonna pay! Real hard." Ino finished as she started transforming into a psychotic monster just as Sakura's inner self looked like. "You will pay hard... YOU IMPOSTOR!" Ino stated as she started scanning the trees for a clue where their prey might be hiding.  
  
Sasuke sweatdropped as his tree was encircled by raging femmes, shurikens ready with their deadly icy glares. _Why am I hiding anyway?_ Sasuke asked himself as the girls took another step to the tree. _I didn't do anything wrong didn't I?_ Another step closer. _They're so unpredictable._ With that last thought, Sasuke revealed himself to the girls, hands on pocket and matching emotionless profile painted on his face.  
  
"What do you need?" Sasuke asked, as he heard himself croak again, now in a higher pitch. Sasuke watched the girls as their eyes sparked in a burning fire... Sasuke sweatdropped.  
  
"Nani?" Sasuke asked, his voice still out of tune. With the girls continually approaching him, weapons in hand and the menacing and disturbing look on their faces. Sasuke swallowed the lump that has formed in his throat, now , knowing why he was called the impostor.

**o.0  
****In Naruto's house  
**"Oh so... that's what happened..." Sakura said as Naruto relayed the story to her, Naruto was slurping his ramen as he told the story, Sakura's treat of course.  
  
Naruto smiled. _Maybe it wasn't so bad after all... getting hit straight on the ..._ He thought as he watched Sakura get lost in her thoughts... _at least I have Sakura with me... I had my house cleaned... and RAMEN! Hmm... I wonder what happened to Sasuke..._ Naruto thought happily as he thought aside _Circumcision does have its privileges. I wonder when I'm gonna have it again_, Naruto thought as he slurped the last of his ramen bowl.  
  
Sakura, meanwhile, daydreamt as she mentally spoke to herself. _I was just leaning on the wall when a group of girls suddenly barged out of Naruto's house. According to Naruto's story, Sasuke had a different voice, which sounded more like a girl singing in an opera, out of tune that is. And then the girls started calling him an impostor... Wha?! I don't get it!  
_  
"Ack! Just that. It doesn't make sense!" Sakura shrieked as she stood up from Naruto's table, causing Naruto to look up to her, his eyes worried.  
  
"What doesn't make sense Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he saw her leave him in the table.

"Matte!" Naruto shrieked as he approached Sakura, her back facing him.  
  
"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked as she felt Naruto kneel from behind her.

**_ heartbeat_**  
  
"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura fidgeted nervously, as she thought of the proposals the guys make in the soap operas she has been watching.  
  
**_ heartbeat_**

Naruto-kun... Sakura blushed as she felt her heartbeat grow stronger. Naruto... Sakura thought as she emoted to herself. I understand your feelings but I like someone else... I hope... I hope you understand Naruto.. Sakura said as she practiced the words on her mind. You deserve someone better. Sakura finished her rehearsal as she heard Naruto say... "Sakura" solemnly... making electricity travel her spines.  
  
"Nani? Naruto...?" Sakura said nervously, as she imagined herself saying those lines kindly, the way stars deliver their speeches in soap operas.  
  
"Sakura..." Naruto repeated, his tone turning into a worried one.  
  
Sakura clasped her hands to her chest, waiting for his next words, when the unexpected came...  
  
"What's this? I think you're bleeding again. It smells fishy for some strange reason too..." Naruto said as he pointed the parched spot , touching the spot as if it were a button.  
  
**_Silence._**  
  
"Naruto... Did you realize what you just did?" Sakura said as her sharp fangs started showing and the heretical look on her face. "You. Just. Touched. My. Butt."  
  
Naruto's nape was bombarded with sweat drops as he saw Sakura's chakra rise into a high intensity. "Naruto!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

**After Five Seconds  
****"Ahhhh!!!"  
**_**o.0 to be continued 0.o  
**_**_A/n: hihi!!! Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: **Ok so when was the last time I even thought of glancing at this story of mine? (sweat drops) Haha! It's practically been a year or two or even more than that. (sweat drops some more) Haha! Oh well.. Here it is the continuation of **Everybody Grows Up! **Enjoy! Oh by the way effective by the end of August 2005 my official pseudonym is Isidora, so if you're wondering who mementomori09 is that's me too. I just changed my penname because it's really uh.. what should I call it? Too… Tasteless and also because my gender cannot particularly identified properly. So let's cut to the chase. This is, by the way, the last chapter. I should say thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own the world and everything in it including vast creations of other people! (evil laugh) Of course that will only be in my dreams. I do not own Naruto.

For the First Time 

Kakashi scanned the training grounds for any sign of his pupils as a smile of contentment formed on his masked face upon seeing none.

He was the first to arrive.

For the first time.

He knew he was going to say much about it and his students were never going to hear the end of it.

He found himself a spot among one of the tree's branches nearby to await his students' arrival and took out the latest issue of Icha Icha Violence.

"This is really good stuff. It's not only entertaining but also very educational." He said to himself as he leafed through another page, savoring its strongly explicit and visual contents.

He finally reached the last page and still his students were nowhere to found. He looked at his watch.

"They're two hours late. What could have happened to those three?"

He stopped for a while to ponder on his students' character in connection

to their punctuality.

"Let's start with Sakura." He told himself as he created an image of her on his head. "It's very unlikely for her to be late or if ever she was late, it wouldn't be this late. She wouldn't miss a training when Sasuke's around." He pressed his chin with his thumb and index finger. _And Naruto.. He is always enthusiastic about training so he couldn't have been late or this late either._ He thought as he pictured his first meeting with him and hearing him say that he wanted to be the next Hokage of Konoha. _And Sasuke… hmmm… well he's serious… too serious for his own good. _His mind mentally provided him an image of Sasuke's sharingan.

He sighed at the thought of a possible mutiny among his students pressed against him. He lazily stood up to find things himself.

"First stop. Sakura's house."

**Sakura's house **

"Oh I'm sorry. My Sakura can't come to training today. You see, she has an unaccustomed pain at the moment and is resting upstairs." Sakura's mother said as she met Kakashi by the door. "But I will tell her of your very considerate visit."

Kakashi smiled. "Please tell her to get well."

"I sure will."

Kakashi left as soon as he came and thought to himself. _Well that is a reasonable excuse. So that's one down and two more to go. _And with these last thoughts he leapt into the air to pay a little visit to Naruto's house.

**Naruto's house **

"I wonder where Naruto's house is? I can be sure it was here the other day?" Kakashi thought dumbfounded as he found a shanty almost about to fall apart from it's structure.

"At the looks of it seems it has been attacked of some sort." He said to himself as he went in the remains to investigate.

"Hey you!" A kid called.

Kakashi lazily lifted his head to see who was calling him.

"Hey kid, do you now what happened to this house and where the owner is?" Kakashi asked.

Konohamaru grinned. "I am not sure of what happened but I heard a monstrous scream after a stampede from the house and later on I found out that Naruto's in the hospital."

"Do you have any information why they brought him to the hospital?"

"From what I heard…" Konohamaru stammered for a bit. "Well you do know that Naruto was just circumcised?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well they say it was hit and of course knowing that it was a fresh wound…" Konohamaru was cut short.

"Alright kid. Thanks." Kakashi said as he sprinted to the hospital not only because he wanted to make sure Naruto's alright but also because he didn't want the kid to give him a very detailed lesson on Circumcision101 and the effects of it being hit after only a day or two's grace period of healing because it would bring back very painful memories for him.

_The past should never be looked back at especially when it's all pain. _He thought as he entered the room Naruto was residing in.

"Oi. Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said weakly.

"Naruto you look horrible." Kakashi stated the obvious as he looked at his pupil wearing a pink flowery skirt and his usual top together. He was also bruised, cut, and swollen all over.

"Well… who did this to you?" Kakashi asked, knowing the answer already basing on the trademark bruise shaped like a hand on Naruto's face.

Naruto grinned.

"Well?" Kakashi asked again when a medic-nin suddenly appeared.

"Excuse me. It's time to treat Naruto's wounds. Would it be okay if you step outside for a moment. This won't take long."

Kakashi nodded and turned to leave but before he did he saw Naruto's horrified expression.

As Kakashi shut the door to Naruto's recovery room he heard a loud scream of pain accompanied by earth shaking. After a few minutes the medic nin went out with a smile on his face.

"You can see him now."

Kakashi peeped into the room.

"Oi Naruto, are you still alive?"

No answer.

"Well, I'll be seeing you on Monday. Same place. Same time. Oh and don't die yet, alright." Kakashi said as he shut the door silently.

Kakashi walked through the streets to his last stop. He stood in front of its door and felt like there was no one home and indignantly left. _He could take care of himself. _

Kakashi sighed. _Well this is a fruitful day._

He went back to his spot earlier on that day and took out the newest issue of Icha Icha Paradise. _Well at least I have this beauty with me. _

At the middle of it all, he heard a stampede well on his way and saw Sasuke running for his life. Kakashi blinked as he saw the throng of girls pass by all after Sasuke. _Well, well.. _he thought before going back to his reading _Isn't Sasuke a lucky guy?_

The crows started their little ritual before sun down and little did Kakashi know that it was nearly twilight. He yawned and took the time to realize what his day has become and concluded it in a question.

"How did I end up with such a dysfunctional team? And I went early this morning too…" He said to himself, quite disappointed. He sighed once more.

"It was supposed to be a surprise too. I'm never going early again. "

**The End **

**A/n: **I know this chapter is quite disappointing. I'm disappointed myself. But hey it's a wrap-up and it's really been awhile since I last wrote something that is enjoyable! Haha! Oh well. I hope you liked the over all concept. Leave me a review, alright? Oh and I may be continuing my other fics which I have started long ago (sweat drops) and hopefully finish them. Thank you for your patience. Ja!


End file.
